Hanna Levy (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = North American Historical Review | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bellevue Hospital, formery McCarthy Avenue, District X, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = formerly GreenCategory:Green Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly prehensile tongue, spots or freckles under the eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Researcher at North American Historical Review | Education = Degree in social history | Origin = Depowered mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Hine; David Yardin | First = District X #2 | Last = New Avengers #18 | Quotation = I don't want to eat insects. I'm not the Lizard Lady anymore. | Speaker = Hanna Levy | QuoteSource = X-Men: The 198 #1 | HistoryText = Hanna Levy was a resident of Mutant Town, living in McCarthy Avenue, and the neighbor and friend of Mister M. She has a degree in social history and works for the North American Historical Review, a highly regarded journal. Her mutation was a prehensile tongue which helped her catch insects, the only thing she could digest. Her friendship with Mr. M was strained after he told her his plans for Mutant Town: after seeing a premonitional painting of himself as a destroyer, he decided that the only way he could make a difference in Mutant Town was to obliterate all the sickness and corruption. He attempted to destroy the town but failed, distancing himself from Hanna. M-Day After M-Day, Mutant Town was in chaos. Bishop and Ortega tried to estimate the damage. Along with Charlotte Jones, Bishop was sent to her flat as there was a report of gunshots. There, they found Hannah being attacked by a swarm of bugs. She used to eat bugs as a part of her mutant power, and she believed that they were coming back for revenge. This caused her to become mentally unstable. They brought her to the Bellevue Hospital, where she was visited by Mr. M who used his powers to restore her mental state. She then suggested that he go to the Xavier Institute, which he agreed to. | Powers = None. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = None. * As a mutant, she had an insect-restricted metabolism: As part of her mutation, her body was only fit to eat insects. * Consequently to the M-Day, she developed insanity, believing that the insects she stored were trying to eat her in retaliation, and that the hospital staff was hiding insects in her food but was cured by Mr. M. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A gun. | Notes = * Although she was stated to be able only to metabolize insects, according to , she was seen toasting bread and stated she was baking a pie. * Her eyes were depicted as green until her last appearance where she was blue-eyed, in . It is unknown if it's an artist error or a later change of her appearance consequently to her depoweration. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Hanna_Levy | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Insanity Category:Pans